Adopted into the war
by LilikFlower141
Summary: Skylight arrives on Earth with no memories of the war and who side she was on, but when Megatron finds her first will Skylight stay with the Decepticons or will she see through the lies Megatron has told her.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Skylight

Seeker

Neutral

Age: Main sequence (Age in human years- 19)

Personality: shy, nice but not nice enough to be an autobot

Location: just entered Jasper, Nevada

Relationships: Optimus Prime- Skylight is the adopted daughter of Optimus Prime.

Ratchets pov:

I was scanning the Earth for any signs of Decepticon and any new relics when an energon signature showed up on the map "Optimus there is an energon signature about an hour away from here, I am going to ground bridge myself there. Ralph is going to watch the ground bridge." I opened the ground bridge and entered.

Skylight pov's:

I opened the hatch to my ship as I slowly crawled out "Skylight! It is so good to see you. I had thought you had perished in the destroying of Tyger Pax" I looked up to see a tall mech with a dark grey armor and glowing red eyes "ugh… who are you?" I tried to get up off my knees as the tall mech came closer to me "I am Megatron. Do you not remember anything Skylight?" I shook my helm hesitantly "I-I remember being told to stay at Tyger Pax for my own safety by Optimus Prime, but then there was bombs and I tried to help other bots get to cover but I saw a building start to tumble over then everything went black, then I woke up in my ship headed toward this planet. Are you by any chance Megatronus?" I looked up at Megatron as he studied me closely "yes I am, now come with me and we can get you fixed up" I nodded as I took his out stretched hand and let him pull me up from the ground and lead me into a green vortex thing, once we came into a big dark room I felt the fatigue of being in stasis and losing too much energon as I feel to the ground going into stasis lock.

Ratchets pov:

I arrived at the location to find a crashed ship with energon all around it. I walked around the ship to find the entrance when a ground bridge opened and Optimus and Arcee came through "Optimus, I was about to go into the ship and see if anyone is in there and find out who's ship this is." Optimus walked closer to the ship "there is no need to find out whose ship this is, I already know" Optimus lowered his head "this is the ship of Skylight, the best seeker and daughter I ever knew, but she had perished in the bombing of Tyger Pax or so I was told." I took a step back in surprise as Arcee took a step forward "you never told us you had a daughter Optimus, much less a seeker daughter" Optimus closed his optics as he contacted Ralph for a ground bridge "Optimus aren't you going to find her?" Optimus shook his head "Megatron has already taken her; Megatron must have detected the ship first and was waiting for her when she landed" I followed Optimus into the ground bridge along with Arcee.

Skylight's pov:

I slowly opened my optics as I felt a searing pain in my head as I slowly sat up with a groan "you finally awake! I am Knockout the decepticon medic" I looked up to see a red decepticon in front of me "what do you want from me!" I pointed my gun at him, the mech Knock Out held his servos up in surrender as a door opened and Megatron walked in "Skylight lower your weapon, Knock Out is not going to hurt you" I lowered my weapons like Megatron said and slowly got off the table "Megatron, where is Optimus Prime?"


	2. Chapter 2

Skylight's pov:

I watched Megatron as he walked farther into the room "Optimus Prime betrayed us all, he lied to you, he knew the Autobots would bomb Tyger Pax so he told you to stay there hoping you would be offlined during the bombing but Shockwave found you and put you in your ship and sent you off to Earth so you could join me and help take down Optimus Prime before he destroys Earth." I looked down at my servos as Megatron gently patted my shoulders "b-but Optimus would never try to offline me, he was the one who saved me from being offlined when I was a sparkling" I looked up at Megatron with energon whaling up in my optics, "I will not lie to you Skylight, Optimus changed a lot and he no longer saw you fit to stay by his side, I tried to convince him to not offline you… but he would not listen" I started to vent as I brought my knees to my chest and put my helm on my knees "I will leave you in Knock Out's care and after he sees you fit to move around I will send someone to show you your new berthroom." I gave a quick nod as I stared straight ahead of me as Knock Out came over and started poking me trying to get me to stop curling in on myself "Lay down and recharge, you are going to need it Skylight, and while you recharge I will give you a full checkup" I nodded as I laid down on the table and slowly drifted off into recharge.

SORRY ABOUT THE SHORT CHAPTER


End file.
